natterunofficalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sig
Homosexual Bug Friend. Small made this edit regarding jojonatter vs undertalenatter SIG CAN SOMEHOW MAKE NEGATIVE LIKES AND WILL NOT REVEAL THEIR SECRETS AND IT MAKES ME A LITTLE MAD Made posts about Waluigi Time, and others started to and now there's Waluigi everywhere. Thanks. Apparently played basketball until they were ten years of age, just because they thought they could make it into Space Jam 2. SWEETEST PERSON IN THE WORLD WITH HELLA CUTE VOICE love you sig sig is homosexual pass it on lel Baby! 'dio gets Fucked' 'HALL & OATES LYRICS' “Out Of Touch” Shake it up is all that we know Using the bodies up as we go I’m waking up to fantasy The shades all around Aren’t the colors we used to see Broken ice still melts in the sun And times that are broken Can often be one again We’re soul alone And soul really matters to me Take a look around You’re out of touch I’m out of time (time) But I’m out' ' Everybody get up it's time to slam now We got a real jam goin' down Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance do your dance at the Space Jam Alright Come on and slam and welcome to the jam Come on and slam if you want to jam Party people in the house lets go It's your boy "Jayski" a'ight so Pass that thing and watch me flex Behind my back, you know what's next To the jam, all in your face Wassup, just feel the bass Drop it, rock it, down the room Shake it, quake it, space KABOOM Just work that body, work that body Make sure you don't hurt nobody Get wild and lose your mind Take this thing into over-time Hey DJ, TURN IT UP QCD, goin' burn it up C'mon y'all get on the floor So hey, let's go a'ight Everybody get up it's time to slam now We got a real jam goin' down Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance do your dance at the Space Jam Alright Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine We're gonna take it into overtime Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam Alright C'mon it's time to get hyped say hoop there it is C'mon all the fellas say hoop there it is C'mon one time for the ladies say hoop there it is Now all the fellas say hoop there it is C'mon and run, baby run C'mon, c'mon, do it, run baby run Yeah, you want a hoop so shoot, baby shoot C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam C'mon and slam, if you want to jam C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam C'mon and slam, if you want to jam Slam, Bam, Thank you ma'am Get on the floor and jam It's the QCD on the microphone Girl you got me in the zone C'mon, c'mon and start the game Break it down, tell me your name We the team, I'm the coach Let's dance all night from coast to coast Just slide, from left to right Just slide, yourself the night QCD, drop the base 3-point-1 all in your face Jam on it, let's have some fun Jam on it, One on One You run the hole and I run the "D" So c'mon baby just jam for me Everybody get up it's time to slam now We got a real jam goin' down Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance do your dance at the Space Jam Alright Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine We're gonna take it into overtime Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam Alright Hey ladies "Yah" Y'all ready stop "NO!" Y'all want to know why "Why?" 'Cause it's a Slam Jam Fellas "Yah" Y'all ready to stop "No!" Y'all want to know why? "Why?" It's time to slam now Everybody get up it's time to slam now We got a real jam goin' down Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance do your dance at the Space Jam Alright Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine We're gonna take it into overtime Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam Alright C'mon, everybody say, nah nah nah nah nah C'mon, C'mon let me hear you say, hey ey ey o C'mon, C'mon everybody, nah nah nah nah nah Just take the time to say hey ey ey o Check it out, check it out, y'all ready for this? You know it Nah, y'all ain't ready, y'all ready for this? You know it C'mon check it out, y'all ready to jam? You know it Nah, I, I don't think so, y'all ready to jam? You know it C'mon Read more: Quad City Djs - Space Jam Lyrics | MetroLyrics HALL & OATES LYRICS "I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)" Easy, ready, willing, overtime Where does it stop Where do you dare me To draw the line You've got the body Now you want my soul Don't even think about it Say, no go I, I-I, I 'll do anything That you want me to do Yeah, I, I-I, I'll do almost anything That you want me too, ooh Yeah But I can't go for that, nooo (No) how do i add a video No can do I can't go for that, nooo (No) No can do I can't go for that, nooo (No) No can do I can't go for that Can't go for that Can't go for that Can't go for that I can go for being twice as nice I can go for just repeating The same old lines Use the body Now you want my soul Ooh, forget about it Now say, no go I, I-I, I 'll do anything That you want me to do Yeah, I, I-I, I'll do almost anything That you want me too, ooh Yeah But I can't go for that, nooo (No) No can do I can't go for that, nooo (No) No can do I can't go for that, nooo (No) No can do I can't go for that Can't go for that Can't go for that Can't go for that, yeah Interlude Yeah, I, I-I, I 'll do anything That you want me to do Yeah, I, I-I, I'll do almost anything That you want me too, ooh Yeah But I can't go for that, nooo (No) No can do I can't go for that, nooo (No) No can do I can't go for that, nooo (No) No can do I can't go for that Can't go for that Can't go for that Can't go for that, yeah.. PSY LYRICS "Gangnam Style" Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja Naneun sanai Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai Geureon sanai Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja Naneun sanai Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai Geureon sanai Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom Baby, baby Naneun mwol jom aneun nom Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom Baby, baby Naneun mwol jom aneun nom You know what I'm saying Oppa Gangnam Style Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh Oppa Gangnam Style